Por ti
by NippyDzk
Summary: Cuando su líder desaparece, los cachorros tendrán que sacar lo mejor y lo peor de ellos para recuperarlo de una gran amenaza, dándose cuenta en el camino que no todos son lo que piensan, ¿lo lograrán?
1. chapter 1

**Capitulo** **1**

En Bahía Aventura, a las altas horas de la noche la gente todavía se encontraba andando por las calles, la razón era que el invierno apenas dió inicio y como es costumbre se llevó a cabo el festival de invierno el cual resultó ser uno de los mejores en muchísimo tiempo, toda la gente de la ciudad se dió cita para acudir al tan esperado evento, incluso mucha gente de ciudades vecinas en un radio considerable asistió, eso fue gracias a un "error climático y astronómico" que iba a suceder durante el festival, o al menos así fue nombrado por los noticieros que se encargaron de viralizar el tan impactante fenómeno que le regalaría la naturaleza con mucho cariño a la buena gente de Bahía Aventura y a cualquiera que la visitaría durante el festival de invierno. El curioso fenómeno consistía en una lluvia de estrellas acompañado de una magnífica aurora boreal, tomando en cuenta la zona geográfica donde se encuentra Bahía Aventura parecería imposible que una aurora boreal se podría observar allí, mucho menos acompañada de una lluvia de estrellas la cual si se podría ver desde varias partes del globo, pero que más da, la gente tenía que aprovechar el espectáculo.

El festival empezó un par de horas antes de lo normal, todos los habitantes de la ciudad aportaron comida para los visitantes, se hicieron presentaciones de talento donde los espectadores se divirtieron y asombraron con cada número que pasaba. En la noche la música empezó a sonar y con ello la pista de baile se iluminó, así que todos sacaron sus mejores pasos para impresionar, algunos solos y otros con pareja, pero todos con una energía y alegria tremendas. Finalmente, el espectáculo principal salió a la luz de la luna, primero la aurora hizo su aparición, unos instantes después la lluvia de estrellas se hizo presente, todos estaban maravillados y no dudaron en tomar video del evento que probablemente no se volvería a repetir, varias televisoras internacionales acudieron para grabar el evento, entonces una buena parte del mundo estaba viendo el fenómeno. El cielo nocturno por fin volvió a la normalidad con sólo estrellas que no hacían ningún movimiento acompañadas de una hermosa luna nueva, pero eso no significó que el festival había terminado, siguió la música por un muy buen rato y la gente no paraba de bailar.

Todo iba de manera maravillosa para cualquiera que se encontraba en Bahía Aventura, ¿verdad? Pues la respuesta desgraciadamente es no, nadie se daba cuenta de que faltaba alguien, alguien que sin duda le es de mucha ayuda a la ciudad, pero al haber tanta gente y diversión en el festival muy difícilmente se darían cuenta que algo faltaba.

A unos cuantos kilómetros del lugar en el que se llevaba a cabo el festival, en un bosque atacado por una feroz tormenta de nieve que eventualmente llegaría a la ciudad, donde lo único que se podía ver era la nieve y algunos troncos de los pinos. Un adolescente estaba caminando lentamente por el bosque, varón, alto, fuerte, cabello rubio y ojos verdes que eran cubiertos por unos sofisticados visores nocturnos, vistiendo ropa adecuada para neutralizar la extrema temperatura y unas botas que dejaban grandes huellas pero que en cuestión de segundos eran borradas por la nieve, portando un rifle de alta tecnología y una mochila que contenía diversos instrumentos para hacer una cacería humana exitosa. Analizaba cuidadosamente cada metro cuadrado del bosque esperando encontrar una buena pista que le indicara que su presa estaba cerca pero no la encontraba, entonces siguió con su búsqueda.

El joven no contaba con que habían otros seres que querían encontrar a su presa incluso con mayor apuro, pero no precisamente para cazarlo, sino para salvarlo de esa cacería, eran nada más y nada menos que los PAW Patrol, el equipo de rescate con el que cuenta Bahía Aventura, y justamente están buscando al dueño y líder de la patrulla: a Ryder. Ellos piensan que puede haber alguien detrás de su líder y que no fue ninguna casualidad que desapareciera y diera a parar a un bosque lejos de ciudad.

Todos los cachorros estaban buscando, hasta Everest y Tracker, la última vez que habían visto a Ryder fue mientras sucedía el evento principal del festival, atendió una llamada, se fue y no regresó, luego de media hora Chase se puso impaciente y llamo a los demás para buscarlo gracias a la señal de su comunicador que al llegar al bosque desapareció completamente del radar.

-La tormenta es muy fuerte, hay que detenernos un momento -Le dijo Zuma a Chase, quien lideraba la búsqueda.

-Claro que no, Ryder está en peligro -Dijo Chase aferrado a encontrar a su dueño.

-Vamos Chase, estuvimos buscando por mucho, necesitamos un descanso -Dijo Rocky castañeando.

-Si quieren ustedes detenganse, pero yo por ningún motivo voy a parar, quien sabe lo que Ryder este pasando en este momento, si mal no recuerdo no está bien abrigado -Dijo Chase demostrando molestia.

-Ryder sabe cuidarse, estoy seguro que está bien -Intervino Rubble.

-Ni siquiera el puede resistir tanto frío con lo poco que lleva puesto -Dijo Marshall apoyando a Chase para seguir con la búsqueda.

Los cachorros no objetaron nada y siguieron buscando, al igual que el joven rubio, quien infortunadamente encontró primero a Ryder gracias a sus gafas con visión nocturna. El chico castaño estaba en el suave y frío suelo color blanco, consciente pero sin levantarse ni haciendo algún movimiento brusco, sólo temblando por el frio, el joven rubio se acercó cuidadosamente hacia Ryder y le dió un pequeño toque con el rifle, entonces Ryder reaccionó bruscamente y golpeó el rifle con la suficiente fuerza como para arrojarlo a un par de metros, se levantó y trató de embestir al chico rubio, pero este reacciona más rápido y toma a Ryder del cuello y lo asota contra el piso con una fuerza descomunal.

-Fuiste muy astuto, pero no tanto jajaja -Dijo el muchacho amenazando a su presa con un cuchillo.

-Vamos, ¿que esperas? Ahórrate el sermón y mátame de una vez -Dijo Ryder a punto de llorar por la impotencia.

-Emm… tendrás que disculparme, pero no puedo hacer eso -Dijo el joven algo molesto.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué estás diciendo? -Preguntó Ryder muy confundido.

-Solo puedo decir que la asquerosa persona que me contrató te quiere sin ningún rasguño, y eso la verdad no me gusta mucho, aunque paga muy bien y más por entrega rápida.

Entonces el chico saca de su mochila un estuche que contiene una jeringa y un frasco con líquido amarillo dentro de él, después introduce la aguja en el frasco y toma cinco mililitros de él.

-¿Vas a drogarme? Que original -Dijo Ryder sintiendo el pinchazo de la aguja en su brazo derecho -Preferiría que me dejaras congelado aquí.

-No veo por qué tienes tanta prisa en morir, tengo entendido que mucha gente depende de tí, ¿que haran sin ti? -Pregunto el rubio.

-¿Y a tí por qué te interesa? De seguro haz hecho muchos trabajos sucios, no creo que saber sobre tus víctimas te hará algún bien, sobretodo en tu conciencia -Dijo Ryder.

-Mucho, pero si te lo explico no lo entenderías.

De repente el joven rubio se levantó y observó detenidamente hacia todos lados, así que tomó su arma para estar seguro por si alguien melodeaba cerca, pero fue atacado rápidamente por Chase quien no dudo en lanzarse con la intención de hacerle mucho daño al cazador.

-AAAAAH -Grito el joven cayendo al suelo con un inmenso dolor en la parte trasera del cuello. Pero aún así el muchacho se levantó y golpeó al pastor alemán con su arma causándole una dura herida en la cabeza.

-¿Qué… haces? -Pregunto Ryder ya sin fuerzas gracias al efecto de la droga.

El joven rubio no escucho por lo que prosiguió y golpeó nuevamente a Chase, al ver que ya no reaccionaba decidió fugarse llevándose a Ryder con él.

 **Hola a todos, en esta ocasión vengo para mostrarles un nuevo Fic, la idea me llegó de casualidad y no me pareció mala, cualquier comentario será recibido con todo gusto.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capitulo 2** De regreso a Bahía Aventura ya en la mañana, no había rastro de gente por ningún lado, el festival de invierno seguiría en pie si no fuera por la fuerte tormenta de nieve que en algún momento tenía que hacer acto de presencia, nadie pudo hacerle frente a tan poderosa ráfaga blanca así que se fueron a resguardar en sus respectivas casas o hoteles en el caso de los visitantes. El lugar donde se llevó a cabo el festival quedó prácticamente intacto, no es que la tormenta haya causado una catástrofe, se diría lo contrario de no ser que los PAW Patrol hicieran un excelente trabajo montando el escenario, lo único diferente fue que todo estaba cubierto por muchísima nieve al igual que toda la ciudad y sus alrededores.

Pero había un lugar que sobresalía de los demás porque tenía una sensación térmica muy baja, además se podía percibir un fuerte sentimiento de tristeza, preocupación e incluso de decepción; era en la clínica de Katie, sitio donde no se acostumbraba para nada que se sienta algo así. Los cachorros habían llegado ahí desde hace unas cuatro horas, mismas que pasaron como años para prácticamente todos, pues llegaron para que Katie pudiera atender a un Chase que se veía sin vida y no han recibido ninguna noticia, lo que significa que el pastor alemán está realmente grave y que probablemente ha necesitado de una intervención quirúrgica. Katie por fin aparece en la sala de espera y los cachorros al instante se sientan esperando cualquier noticia, se les podía ver muy cabizbajos y con los ojos hinchados con cierto tono rojizo que era resultado de la falta de descanso y de haber llorado un poco.

-¿Tienes buenas noticias, Katie? -Preguntó Marshall por todos.

-Así es, la operación tuvo éxito -Dijo Katie muy aliviada y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, todos saltaron y aullaron de emoción.

-Calma, calma -Dijo Katie interrumpiendo la celebración de los canes -Antes que nada necesito saber qué fue lo que le pasó a Chase, nunca alguno de ustedes había llegado con lesiones de ese tipo, mucho menos en una zona tan delicada como lo es la cabeza, además… ¿dónde está Ryder?

Los cachorros no dieron ninguna respuesta y volvieron a sentirse tristes, algunos incluso derramaron lágrimas, lo que preocupó bastante a la joven veterinaria.

-Ryder no está, desapareció, tal vez alguien lo raptó, por eso Chase está herido -Dijo Rocky rompiendo el silencio. Katie se acercó a todos para darles un fuerte y reconfortante abrazo.

-Eso es horrible, ¿y no tienen alguna pista? -Preguntó Katie terminando el abrazo.

-Por el momento ninguna, esperemos que Chase nos de alguna para confirmar si se trata o no de un secuestro, ¿ya podemos verlo?

-Por supuesto, pero aún no ha despertado, tendremos que esperar -Dijo Katie abriendo la puerta mostrando que Chase estaba descansando con muchos vendajes que cubrían la parte superior y lateral derecha de su cabeza.

-¿Cuánto tardará en recuperarse? -Preguntó Skye.

-Mmm, puede variar -Respondió Katie.

-¿Por qué?

-Todos sabemos que a Chase nada le impide llevar a cabo su vida diaria, así que depende de cuanto tiempo este en reposo, si logran mantenerlo en cama se podrá recuperar en menos de dos meses, pero quizá tarde más -Explicó Katie.

-Pues demos por hecho que Chase no se recuperará hasta dentro de un año -Dijo Zuma causando la risa de todos los presentes.

-Eso me preocupa, si Chase no se cuida podría sufrir una lesión muy seria, su cerebro faltaría y su vida estaría en juego, de hecho, existe la posibilidad de que Chase no recuerde lo que pasó en las últimas veinticuatro horas -Dijo Katie poniendo muy nerviosos a todos los cachorros, si lo que explicó se llega a cumplir significaría que las pistas serían nulas y las probabilidades de encontrar a Ryder bajarian abismalmente.

Mientras tanto, muy lejos de Bahía Aventura, en una enorme mansión, el chico rubio llega para entregar su pedido sano y salvo como lo prometió. Entró a una oficina pequeña donde sólo había un escritorio de madera y un gran sillón color café.

-Aquí lo tienes, vivo, sin ningún rasguño, bajo los efectos de la droga de violacion y en menos de un día -Dijo el joven dejando a Ryder a un lado del escritorio, el sillón detrás de este dió media vuelta, en el estaba una mujer vestida de ejecutiva, muy delgada, con un lindo rostro, cabello negro corto, ojos azules, parecía una dulce modelo, sin embargo, con solo ver su intimidante mirada y su enfermiza sonrisa se podía identificar que es una persona con muy malas intenciones.

-Impresionante, es lo único que se me ocurre decir, quién diría que un jovencito sería capaz de planear algo tan magnífico, ¿de dónde obtuviste tanto talento? -Preguntó la mujer.

-Pase una gran parte de mi vida en el medio oriente, allí ví cosas que me encantaría olvidar, de alguna manera tenía que sobrevivir estando en medio de guerras, bombardeos y gente muriendo cada hora -Respondió el joven rubio.

-Interesante, ¿cual es tu nombre, muchacho? -Preguntó la dama extendiendo su brazo.

-Mirhan -Dijo extendiendo su brazo y después estrechó su mano con la de la mujer.

-Bien Mirhan, creo que podemos ser muy buenos amigos, pero antes de seguir debo hacer lo que tenía que hacer cuando viniste.

Entonces la mujer saca de su escritorio un maletín color gris metálico y lo coloca en frente de Mirhan, el lo abre y se asombra al ver que está totalmente lleno de lingotes de oro.

-Hay más de donde vino eso, lo tendrás si decides trabajar para mí.

-Suena muy bien, pero antes me gustaría saber quién es usted, a simple vista no parece alguien que quiere raptar a un joven tan amable -Dijo Mirhan un poco inseguroso y temeroso por la respuesta que le daría la mujer.

-No te preocupes, no hago daño. Soy Alessia, vengo de muy lejos con un simple objetivo y está relacionado con el equipo de rescate que tiene ese niño. ¿Que dices?

-"¡Demonios! Me muero de la curiosidad, y puede que me pase exactamente como al gato" Acepto -Dijo Mirhan dudando sobre si tomo una buena decisión.

-De acuerdo, Mirhan, te aseguro que los dos seremos imparables, y si me lo permites, voy a encargarme de un pequeño cabo suelto, cuando regrese te daré un tour por toda la mansión, que desde este momento es tu mansión -Dijo Alessia tomando a Ryder y dirigiéndose al cuarto que está detrás de la oficina, regresó y Mirhan la siguió para dar el tour.

Volviendo a la clínica de Katie, todos estaban esperando impacientemente a que Chase despertara, pues cada segundo que pasaba la esperanza se volvía más pequeña, no fue hasta el mediodía cuando el pastor alemán empezó a moverse de una manera extraña mientras dormía, todos se preocuparon por no saber que hacer.

-NO -Gritó Chase despertando de lo que parecía ser una pesadilla, los cachorros no supieron si alegrarse o seguir preocupados por él.

-¿No fue un sueño, verdad? -Pregunto el pastor alemán confundiendo a todos en la habitación, porque pudo haber soñado cualquier cosa.

-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste? -Preguntó Katie.

-Que estábamos viendo la aurora boreal con la lluvia de estrellas justo el mismo día que era el festival de invierno, nos dimos cuenta que Ryder no estaba por ningún lado así que lo buscamos, dimos a parar en el bosque y todos ustedes no podian seguir, no me importó y seguí buscando yo solo. Luego de unos minutos lo ví, alguien estaba a punto de llevárselo, lo detuve por un momento pero logro golpearme lo suficientemente fuerte para quedar inconsciente -Explicó Chase impresionando a todos, aparentemente los golpes no le hicieron daño en el cerebro.

-¿Recuerdas como era la persona que se lo llevó? -Preguntó Marshall.

-Cómo no hacerlo, era alto, se veia que hace ejercicio, rubio, con acento extranjero y aspecto de militar.

-Creo que esto no ayuda, Marshall, en este momento de seguro ya no es rubio -Dijo Zuma molesto.

-No perdamos la esperanza, se me ocurrirá algo.

-¿A tí? -Preguntó Zuma tratando de evitar reír.

-Si, aunque te pese -Susurró Marshall muy molesto. Rocky se metió en medio de ambos para evitar una discusión.

-Es increíble, Chase, te separas del grupo diez minutos y te pasa esto -Dijo Skye a manera de regalo.

-Lo siento chicos, pero estuve muy cerca, debí atacar al tipo con más fuerza, fui un tonto -Dijo Chase muy avergonzado y triste.

-No te sientas mal, lo lograremos -Dijo Everest.

-Yes, we can do it -Dijo Trecker.

-Se que lo lograrán, ustedes son el mejor equipo que existe -Agrego Katie.

-Gracias chicos, pero la verdad no estaré tranquilo hasta saber algo de Ryder, además necesitaré descansar -Dijo Chase un poco molesto pues sabe que si quiere ayudar tendrá que estar en buena condición primero -Por cierto, ¿cuanto tiempo tendré que descansar?

-Dos meses, si resistes podrían ser una o dos semanas menos -Respondió Katie.

-¿Dos meses? Aaaaahhh -Dijo Chase tratando de imaginar esos dos meses sin poder hacer nada que ayude a la búsqueda, obviamente le costó mucho pensar en eso.

Un par de horas después, Marshall y Chase eran los únicos en el cuartel puesto que todos los demás fueron al lugar donde habían encontrado a Chase y donde Mirhan raptó a Ryder. Marshall trataba de comunicarse con alguien pero el mal clima que duró todo el día no se lo permitía.

-¿A quién quieres llamar, Marshall? -Preguntó Chase muy aburrido acostado sobre muchas almohadas.

-A alguien que nos pueda ayudar -Respondió Marshall.

-¿En serio conoces a alguien?

-Pero por supuesto, no soy el tonto que creen que soy -Dijo Marshall un poco enfadado.

-Yo no creo que seas tonto, eres muy listo, tu puesto en la PAW Patrol lo demuestra.

-Gracias Chase, viniendo de ti significa mucho -Dijo Marshall sonriendo. Y más cuando por fin logro establecer la comunicación, Chase se sorprendió al ver quien estaba del otro lado de la pantalla.

 **Hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, no duden en comentar su opinión o dar una sugerencia, hasta luego.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capitulo 3**

Cuando el departamento de policía de San Francisco tiene problemas para localizar a alguien, en especial a un sospechoso o criminal, acuden con un chico, un chico que tiene una vida como cualquier otro: va al colegio, se reúne con amigos, con la familia, práctica deporte, juega videojuegos y descansa cuando quiere; pero cuando se pone en frente de una computadora todo cambia, pues tiene la habilidad de romper la seguridad informática, podría robar cuantas veces quiera, obtener el archivo mejor guardado del gobierno, pero su principal función es la de acceder a cualquier dispositivo, a cualquier cámara para encontrar su objetivo. Se hace llamar "El fontanero" por su afición a un personaje de videojuegos, ha participado y ayudado en decenas de misiones y no sólo en San Francisco, sino en toda California, resultando exitoso en todas. A pesar de que nadie sabe como es en realidad le han mostrado mucho respeto y admiración, le gusta lo que hace, pero le encantaría participar en la acción y no sólo estando detrás de fria computadora.

El fontanero estaba en su casa, o mejor dicho en la de sus padres, en su habitación ubicada en el segundo piso, en ella habían muchos pósters de diferentes tamaños decorando las paredes que eran de color azul cielo, el clóset que estaba lleno de ropa, una cama con sábanas y almohadas con tema de baloncesto y una enorme televisión frente a ella, un gran mural con fotos de la familia, pistas relacionadas y algunas fotografías de la gente que ha tenido que buscar, el escritorio no contenía mucho sólo una lampara, algunos libros y cubos de Rubik sin resolver, por debajo un cesto con decenas de envolturas de caramelos y desde luego una potente computadora que era lo único que necesitaba. Delgado a pesar de ser comelón, con un poco de músculo, cabello negro, ojos azules que combinaban con unas orejeras del mismo color, vistiendo una playera azul con vivos en amarillo, shorts y tenis casuales blancos. Sentado en una cómoda silla especial, tecleando con gran rapidez y de igual forma moviendo el ratón, estaba en una de sus tantas partidas diarias, pero en medio de disparos, explosiones y música rápida siente que algo vibra entre sus shorts, sin dudarlo sale de la partida, se quita los audífonos, saca su celular del bolsillo y presiona el ícono para contestar, al instante en la pantalla aparecieron dos cachorros, un dálmata y un pastor alemán.

-Marshall, Chase, qué sorpresa, ¿cómo están? -Dijo amablemente el chico saludando con la mano.

-Hola, Klay, ¿estás ocupado? -Preguntó Marshall.

-No, sólo estaba jugando un poco, nada importante, ¿ocurre algo? Te noto muy preocupado, ¿por qué Chase está así?

-Bueno… no se cómo explicártelo, me encantaría que vinieras aquí y nos dieras una mano, claro, si no tienes cosas que hacer -Dijo Marshall tratando de sonar lo más serio posible.

-De acuerdo, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo cuando lo necesites, allá nos vemos antes de que amanezca -Dijo el chico sintiéndose preocupado. Dió fin a la llamada y miro su gran mural, principalmente la foto donde aparece con los Paw Patrol.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? Me gustaría que no fuera nada malo pero mi instinto dice que lo es, y mucho -Pensó.

Se levantó de si silla, tomó una laptop, ropa de invierno y la metió en una mochila, se puso pantalones, bajo por las escaleras y se despidió de sus padres con la razón de que lo llamaron del trabajo, sin pensarlo se fue a toda prisa hacia el aeropuerto, compró su boleto, pasó toda la seguridad y subió al avión en tiempo récord.

-¿Estás loco? -Preguntó Chase enojado.

-¿Por qué lo dices? -Preguntó Marshall confundido.

-¿Tienes idea de a quién llamaste? Además ni siquiera se llama Klay.

-No te preocupes, nos ayudará, es un experto, y por cierto, Klay es su segundo nombre.

-Ya veremos, creo que voy a dormir -Dijo Chase dudando.

-¿No vas a esperar a los demás?

-No, dudo mucho que vayan a encontrar alguna pista, la tormenta debió borrar la más mínima pista que podía haber.

-Oye no seas tan pesimista, sólo ha pasado un día.

-En un día puede pasar mucho Marshall, si el secuestrador quisiera algo de nosotros ya lo hubiera pedido, creo que hay que empezar a ver la realidad, sin pistas y sin un plan será muy difícil.

-Veo que los golpes en la cabeza si te hicieron daño, ya verás que mañana nos vamos a levantar de la caída.

-Vaya, estás sacando a la luz tu actitud de liderazgo, eso me agrada, pero de una vez te digo que si quieres ser el líder mientras me recupero tendrás que demostrarlo con acciones, los demás cachorros tal vez pensarán que no puedes hacerlo y tratará alguno de ellos tomar el liderazgo destruyendo el orden y posiblemente hasta la amistad que hay en el equipo, así que ten mucho cuidado y reflexiona todo lo que vayas a hacer.

-¿Por qué me lo dices a mí?

-Porque confío en ti, eres el único capaz de hacerlo, ahora si me disculpas, voy a dormir -Dijo Chase cerrando los ojos y después de unos instantes quedó dormido.

Marshall siguió despierto para recibir a los cachorros, pero se quedó dormido y no se dió cuenta cuando llegaron con caras de decepción, que daban a entender que no lograron encontrar nada. La noche no fue tan larga como se esperaba pues todos lograron dormir con tranquilidad, ni siquiera el cachorro dálmata se levantó dormido como acostumbra confirmando la tranquilidad de la noche.

Extrañamente Marshall fue quien despertó con gran anticipación, esto debido a los golpes que alguien le daba a la puerta, camino hacia la puerta y se encontró con su amigo.

-¡Klay! Llegaste, un poco tarde -Dijo Marshall siendo cegado por la luz del exterior.

-Llegué hace dos horas y nadie abrió la puerta -Dijo el joven abrazando a Marshall.

-Lo siento, es que no habíamos dormido como en dos días, han sido días difíciles -Dijo Marshall triste.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Cuando me llamaste estabas igual de desanimado, ¿y Ryder?

-De hecho, él es el motivo del por qué te llamé, alguien lo raptó.

-¿Qué? Pero… es Ryder, el puede manejar cualquier situación, ¿saben algo sobre el secuestrador?

-Por eso te llamé, para que localizes al criminal, puedes hacerlo, ¿no?

-Claro, pero necesito algún retrato de la persona, o mejor uno de Ryder para saber dónde lo llevaron.

-Buena idea, subamos.

Marshall y Klay subieron por el ascensor, arriba vieron a Chase ya despierto mirando la televisión.

-Buenos días, Chase -Dijo el chico chocando puños con el pastor alemán.

-Hola Klay -Dijo Chase.

Klay enciende su laptop, luego ejecuta el programa que el mismo creó para rastrear gente, escanea el rostro de Ryder y el programa lo busca en cámaras de todo el mundo para encontrar una coincidencia, bastaron de simples segundos para que el programa lo localizara, lo que Marshall y Klay vieron no les agradó para nada.

-¿Qué están viendo? Quiero hechar un vistazo -Dijo Chase detrás de ellos. Klay se acerca y le muestra lo que la cámara estaba captando en vivo, Chase inmediatamente apretó con fuerza los dientes al ver a su amo atado a una silla, con los ojos vendados y con su chaqueta manchada de sangre que salía de su boca.

-No puedo ver esto. Es mi culpa, tuve la oportunidad y no la aproveché -Dijo Chase frustrado.

-No es tu culpa Chase, no te lastimes de ese modo. Klay, ¿sabes dónde está? -Preguntó Marshall.

-Desde luego, está en una mansión en la parte más lejana de Fondo Nuboso, le pertenece a una tal Alessia Golan, que según la web profunda murió en un incendio hace un par de años -Respondió Klay sintiendo un escalofrío al leer la información.

-¿La web profunda? -Preguntó Marshall.

-Eso no es lo importante, Marshall, la verdadera incógnita es el por qué Ryder está en una casa que le pertenece a una persona supuestamente muerta -Dijo Chase.

-Mantendré la laptop encendida por si acaso alguien entra donde está Ryder -Dijo Klay.

-¿Y si entra la mujer muerta? -Dijo Marshall asustado.

-Tal vez no está muerta, y apuesto a que tiene algo que ver con el secuestro. ¿No intentaste buscar más cámaras dentro de la mansión? -Le preguntó Chase a Klay.

-Los cuartos están vacíos, puede estar alguien pero en un lugar sin vigilancia.

-De acuerdo, sólo nos falta saber quién o quiénes están involucrados en el rapto -Dijo Marshall.

Chase y Marshall estaban platicando sobre un posible plan que llevarían a cabo, sin embargo, en la pantalla se mostró el icono de llamada entrante interrumpiendo a los cachorros.

-Klay, por seguridad ocultate para que no te vean -Ordenó Marshall.

-¿Por seguridad? -Preguntó Chase.

-Si, quizá la llamada es del secuestrador, así que no podemos permitir que vea a alguien que nos ayuda.

-Tiene sentido -Dijo Chase.

Klay se escondió y Marshall presiono el botón para realizar responder la llamada, pero en la pantalla solo había estética.

-Tengo que verlos a todos -Dijo una voz distorsionada y se colgó la llamada, dejando muy confundidos a ambos cachorros.

-Vaya Marshall, tenías razón -Dijo Chase intrigado.

-¿Debo llamar a los demás? -Preguntó Marshall.

-No lo sé, me temo que nos quiera ver todos para mostrarnos como está Ryder, y no creo que los chicos puedan soportarlo.

Entonces el silencio invadió la habitación.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hola a todos, sólo quiero disculparme por tardar en actualizar, se me han juntado muchas cosas y no tengo tiempo para hacer todo lo que quisiera. Bien, espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

-Todo esto es tu culpa y lo sabes, si no hubieras sido tan cobarde nada de esto estaría sucediendo. Ryder se encontraría bien y con los cachorros, ellos no estarían preocupados, todo iría bien, pero en cambio te comportaste como una maldita gallina y gracias a eso alguien más pagará lo que debiste haber pagado hace años, ¿ahora estás feliz? -Le dijo su conciencia a Klay, quien estaba muy nervioso y lleno de culpa, él ya tenía una ligera idea de lo que sucedia, de quien estaba detrás de todo y sus razones, pero quiso ahorrarse sus palabras para después, ya que antes debía saber más, unir todas las piezas y así sacar una conclusión. Si su mente estaba en lo correcto algo muy malo podría pasarle a todos y la culpa sería toda suya por no darle fin a una parte de su pasado de la manera más conveniente.

Al igual que Klay, Chase se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, pero tenía otro problema: no estaba seguro si llamar a los demás cachorros porque… ¿que es lo que verán? Quizá vayan a conocer a la desgraciada persona que raptó a Ryder, eso claramente no era lo peor. Si lo que vio en la computadora de Klay le pareció horrible no podría imaginar la reacción de los otros, y no descartó que le pudieran hacer algo más cuando estén en la videollamada, todo eso le trajo como resultado un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Si Chase se sentía muy mal Marshall debería estar peor, ¿no? Pues no, inesperadamente el cacharro manchado estaba muy sereno, guardando mucha calma. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir lástima por su amigo humano que estaba oculto entre varios sillones acolchonados, temblaba de miedo, sus ojos estaban húmedos y a punto de desbordarse, parecía paciente con esquizofrenia en un centro psiquiátrico. Al verlo así Marshall tuvo una idea, una muy mala se podría decir.

Llamó a todos y les dió la orden de que subieran con un tono de voz elevado, todos los cachorros al escuchar se despertaron de golpe y no pensaron dos veces para hacer lo que se les pidió, de hecho habían pensado que fue Chase quien les había dicho de esa forma, y se sorprendieron al ver a Marshall más tranquilo junto al pastor alemán que se quejaba de su insoportable dolor.

-¿Que le está pasando a Chase? -Preguntó preocupado Rocky y todos se acercaron a donde estaba descansando Chase, varios se sintieron muy tristes al ver a su líder cachorro de esa forma, otros sintieron ira y desprecio por la persona que le hizo eso, quien además es el secuestrador.

-Tiene un fuerte dolor de cabeza, será mejor que no lo molestemos -Dijo Marshall haciendo que todos volteen hacia él -Los llame a todos para algo muy importante, para… ver al secuestrador.

Nadie respondió, solo se miraron los unos a los otros con expresiones de confusión.

-¿Estas jugando con nosotros, Marshall? -Preguntó Zuma frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro que no, lo digo de verdad, hace unos minutos llamó alguien desconocido para decirnos que estemos todos reunidos, no creo que sea alguien más -Respondio Marshall de la manera más seria posible para que no haya ninguna duda -Y tengo que advertirles sobre lo que podrían ver en la llamada, no me llega ninguna idea a la cabeza de lo que pasará, pero si se que Ryder está herido. Así que traten de ser fuertes, no será fácil pero lo pueden hacer.

-¿Como sabes eso? ¿Acaso eres adivino? -Volvio a preguntar Zuma incomodando a Marshall, pero antes de que este respondiera, en la gran pantalla apareció el icono de llamada entrante.

-Creo que ya es hora, recuerden, sean fuertes -Dijo Marshall dirigiéndose hacia el tablero para presionar el botón para contestar, por varios momentos la pantalla estaba completamente oscura cuando por fin apareció alguien, era Alessia. Chase, Marshall y Klay fueron quienes reaccionaron de manera diferente al ver a la mujer, pues no era la primera vez que la veían. Chase se puso furioso y no precisamente cotra ella, sino contra Klay, este se lamentó de que su conciencia estuviera en lo correcto y el miedo aumento considerablemente, Marshall también se sintió temeroso pero resistió para que no se notara. Los demás sólo quedaron boquiabiertos por saber que una mujer era quien estaba detrás de todo.

El silencio en el cuartel y al otro lado de la pantalla era demasiado, tanto que se escuchaban los suaves pasos que daba Alessia con sus tacones altos, conforme iba avanzando la iluminación bajaba. Llegó a un cuarto pequeño y tomó asiento debajo de una lámpara que sólo dejaba mostrar su escultural ser, por unos segundos analizó a todos los cachorros que la miraban con miedo para después sonreír.

-Entonces… ¿ustedes son los Paw Patrol? JA, siguen siendo igual de patéticos, me hacen pensar si esto de verdad vale la pena -Dijo con una mirada tierna.

-¿Quien eres tú y qué hiciste con Ryder? -Preguntó Marshall mirando a la mujer con fuego en sus ojos y mostrando sus dientes mientras gruñia.

-Ay Marshall, eres una ternurita. Tu sabes muy bien con quien estás hablando, y también sabes cómo está tu querido amo -Respondio moviendo entre sus dedos una navaja cerrada -No ganan absolutamente nada espiando mis cámaras.

-¿Que? -Preguntó sudando Marshall al sentir todos los ojos sobre él.

-No tengo idea de lo que están hablando, pero exigimos ver a Ryder -Intervino Rubble levantando la voz.

-¿Me estás exigiendo? -Alessia presiona el botón botón para mostrar su afilada navaja -Esto pasa cuando alguno de ustedes me exige algo.

Dió media vuelta y con toda su fuerza clava su navaja en algo que estaba detrás de ella, los cachorros gritaron horrorizados al escuchar un enorme grito de dolor, todas las luces de la habitación se encendieron para enseñarle a todos como sufría Ryder, con varios moretones y manchas de sangre seca en la cara, su chaqueta estaba igual de manchada ademas de rasgada, por encima de su rodilla derecha se encontraba la navaja rodeada de más líquido rojo. Todos quedaron sin habla y apartaron su vista de la pantalla con lágrimas en los ojos, en especial Klay quien era el que más sufría.

-Ah ya, no sean un montón de cobardes, ustedes querían ver a su humano y se los concedi. Además, el chico todavía puede resistir más, ¿no es así, Ryder? -Dijo Alessia retirando la navaja del cuerpo de Ryder, el sólo la miro con una expresión de desprecio e ira -Bueno, dejando a un lado todo esto, tenemos que hablar sobre algo muy interesante. Me imagino que aman mucho a este chico de cabello castaño y un poco raro, entonces… ¿que estarían dispuestos a hacer por él?

Esa desde luego que era una pregunta demasiado fácil para los cachorros, podrían hacer cualquier cosa para traer de vuelta a su dueño, no respondieron por el temor que les había implantado esa mujer. Ella sólo sonrió al ver a todos los canes inmóviles.

-Ire al grano, tendrán que pasar cuatro misiones, nada del otro mundo tratándose de los Paw Patrol, lo harán fácilmente y al pie de la letra, más les vale.

-¿Y que pasa si… por algún motivo no lo logramos? -Preguntó Marshall aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-No lo sé, tal vez… -Nuevamente los cachorros gritaron horrorizados esta vez al observar como Alessia tomó nuevamente la navaja arrojandola con dirección a Ryder, pero después suspiraron aliviados al ver que el arma blanca sólo atravesó el cabello del chico -¿Algo que quieras decirle a tus cachorros?

-No hagan esto cachorros, por favor, preferiría estar muerto a que hagan lo que esta psicópata tiene planeado, los quiero -Dijo Ryder rompiendo en llanto.

-Nosotros también te queremos -Dijeron los cachorros de la misma forma.

-Ahh tengo náuseas. Espero que les haya quedado claro, estén atentos para la primera misión -Dijo Alessia colgando la llamada.

-Eres un maldito monstruo -Dijo Ryder tratando de desatarse para destrozar el mismo el rostro de Alessia.

-Muy pronto te darás cuenta de quienes son los verdaderos monstruos, niño. Esos perros se convertirán en marionetas destructoras, aunque creo que morirán en el intento ja ja ja -Siguio riendo un momento y le puso a Ryder una mordaza, finalmente salió del cuarto con una clara expresión de satisfacción.

-¿No cree que está exagerando un poco, señorita Alessia? -Preguntó Mirhan al escuchar con atención cada palabra de la conversación.

-¿Exagerando? No digas tonterías, esto apenas va a comenzar y lo hará de una manera asombrosa. Para que te diviertas un poco, necesito que me ayudes trayendo a alguien para el primer reto.

-Esta bien, sólo necesito más instrucciones.

-Haz lo mismo que con el chico, está vez será una chica, y será un muy buen primer golpe contra los Paw Patrol...


	5. Capítulo 5

Por más que el trataba, Marshall no podía pensar en nada para mejorar la situación. Se bloqueó, lo único que se le ocurría era cumplir esos horribles mandatos que le pondría Alessia al equipo, eso solo le generó terribles pensamientos sobre cómo sería el futuro, quizá más de alguno tendrá que mancharse las patas para el simple goze de esa malvada mujer. ¿Y si ella no cumple su parte? ¿En serio todo esto valdrá la pena? El pequeño dálmata está consciente de que a Ryder no le agrada para nada que sigan el diabólico juego de Alessia, sin embargo la patrulla no podría vivir sin su líder, dueño y mejor amigo en el mundo, o al menos aun no. Entonces…¿que debería hacer? Era una decisión muy difícil donde cualquier cosa que eligera tendría resultados desastrosos.

-Ni hablar, tendremos que hacer lo que ella diga -Dijo Marshall con firmeza, los demás salieron de su tristeza y lo miraron con expresiones de sorpresa.

-¡¿Que?! ¿Es decir que vamos a rendirnos, así de fácil? -Preguntó Rocky hablando por todos con un poco de molestia.

-Piensalo Rocky, una misión de rescate sería un completo suicidio, esa mujer es como la hija del diablo. Si llega a atrapar a alguno de nosotros arrancará lentamente cada una de nuestras entrañas, y no puedo imaginar lo que le podría hacer a Ryder -Explicó Marshall aterrorizado por dentro.

-No es que yo desconfie de ti pero…¿como sabes eso? ¿y por qué ella te conoce? -Intervino Zuma con mucha curiosidad.

Marshall sólo tartamudueba palabras sin ningún sentido, conforme rascaba la parte posterior de su cuello tenía la frente con más sudor, los cachorros estaban impacientes por escuchar la respuesta del dálmata, sin embargo alguien detrás de ellos decide hablar.

-Yo podría hablarles sobre eso -Quien hablo no fue nadie más que Klay, quien todavía tenía húmedos los ojos y la cara cubierta de lágrimas que se habian secado desde hacía unos minutos.

-¿Y tu quien eres? -Preguntó Zuma sintiéndose intimidado por ver a un desconocido, tanto que se colocó en posición de combate. Los demás fruncieron el ceño a excepción de Marshall.

-No se alarmen, no se alarmen, no es nadie malo. El es Klay, y es alguien muy importante. Klay, ellos son Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Rubble, Everest y Tracker; los Paw Patrol -Dijo Marshall controlando la tensión.

-Hola -Dijo el adolescente sacudiendo su mano.

-¿Y por qué es tan importante como dices? Se ve muy normal -Preguntó Skye.

-Bueno, el no es cualquier persona como aparenta, prepárense para escuchar que este chico oficialmente fue…el primer líder que tuvo la Paw Patrol -Dijo Marshall con cierta emoción, los cachorros se quedaron sorprendidos y sin habla por las palabras de Marshall.

-¿QUE?

Mientras tanto en el local más cercano al cuartel cachorro: la clínica de Katie las cosas iban muy calmadas como en cualquier día de invierno aunque su propietaria no se sentía del todo bien pues estaba muy angustiada por el caso de Ryder, sentía un profundo temor esperando a que no le pase nada malo a su amigo castaño. Aún así decidió abrir la clínica por si alguien necesitara algo, pero como ya se había mencionado el día estaba muy tranquilo y no ocurría nada interesante.

Katie trataba dejar a un lado toda esa preocupación viendo una de sus series favoritas en su laptop, bebiendo una taza de chocolate caliente y comiendo unas cuantas galletas para acompañarlo; un día de invierno casual se podría decir. Hasta que llega alguien muy agitado.

-Niña… ¡ayudame por favor! -Exclamó un hombre adulto que parecía haber corrido con todas sus fuerzas en contra del clima, en sus manos cargaba un cachorro inconsciente que dejaba un rastro de sangre conforme el hombre intentaba avanzar pero ya estaba muy cansado.

-Oh por Dios, ¿que le pasó? -Preguntó Katie saltando de su asiento para buscar por si sola la herida del can, no tardó nada para darse cuenta de que la herida fue causada por un arma de fuego.

-Yo estaba… caminado por el parque… y lo ví, me sorprende que nadie lo haya visto -Respondio el hombre recuperando poco a poco el aire que había perdido.

-No se preocupe, haré todo lo posible para que esté bien, hizo un gran trabajo al traerlo aquí con rapidez -Katie tomo al cachorro para llevarlo directamente al quirófano, sin embargo un fuerte ruido detiene a la chica al seco. Volteó y se espanto al ver que el hombre estaba tirado en el piso rodeado de un líquido color carmesí que se expandia con tremenda rapidez.

-Hola, Katie -Le susurró una intimidante y fría voz masculina. El susto que le generó fue enorme, tanto que soltó de sus manos al pobre cachorro herido dejándolo caer en el frío y húmedo suelo, la sangre no cesaba por lo que era cuestión de tiempo para que el cachorro perdiera la vida.

-Vaya, ¿asi es como tratas a tus pacientes? Me sorprende que seas la única veterinaria de esta ciudad -Dijo Mirhan negando con la cabeza -Probe, debe estar sufriendo bastante a pesar de que este inconsciente, creo que será mejor acabar con ese maldito sufrimiento.

De su bolsillo saca la misma arma con la que había asesinado hace unos momentos al hombre y le da el tiro de gracia al cachorro. Katie gritó con un dolor y fuerza incalculables, después cayó de rodillas con lágrimas en sus ojos para abrazar al cachorro, era el primero que moría en su clínica por cualquier causa.

-Eres un monstruo -Dijo Katie aún con el cadáver entre sus brazos a pesar de que manchaba una gran parte de su cuerpo -¿que es lo que quieres?

-A ti -Respondio Mirhan observando fijamente a Katie quien regreso a su estado de terror, corrió hacia su escritorio para tomar su celular pero Mirhan intevino con su arma y destruyó el celular con un solo disparo.

-No llamarás a nadie, en especial a esos perros, así que date por vencida y entregate, no quiero usar la fuerza.

Katie no respondió nada, sólo se acercó con lentitud, Mirhan pensó que había analizado todo y se entregaría sin protestar, pero de la nada recibe un buen puñetazo de parte de la rubia. Se levantó lo más pronto posible y saco de su mochila algo parecido a un lanzacohetes pero de menor tamaño, por supuesto que no disparo ningún cohete al accionar el arma, lanzó una red que atrapó a Katie en un par de segundos.

-Lo hiciste más fácil de lo que se suponía -Dijo Mirhan y limpió la sangre que salía de su boca, después le inyectó el sedante a Katie. Tardó alrededor de veinte minutos para limpiar todo el desastre que había hecho en la clínica, finalmente salió con Katie por la puerta trasera y subió a un Jeep para regresar a la mansión de Alessia.

Paso una media hora y el joven rubio ya había llegado a su destino.

-Hiciste un completo desastre, Mirhan, mataste a dos seres que no tenían nada que ver, me hace sentir un poco decepcionada -Dijo Alessia pasando sus manos lentamente sobre su cara.

-Lo siento señorita Alessia, pero tenía que causar una distracción, no podía llegar así porque sí en plena luz de día. Además no creo que la gente note que falta un tipo y un cachorro, la ciudad es lo suficientemente grande, traje a la chica sin ningún rasguño como lo pidió y en poco tiempo -Se defendió Mirhan.

-Bueno… supongo que tienes razón, la trajiste con mucha rapidez, tanta que hoy mismo podemos darle el primer reto a la Paw Patrol. No puedo estar enojada contigo -Dijo Alessia poniéndose de pie y caminando con rumbo a la salida -Andando, tenemos cosas que hacer.


	6. Capítulo 6

Hace cuatro años, el terreno de la colina no era ocupado por el cuartel de la Paw Patrol, era utilizado por una linda casa de dos pisos color blanca, con un impecable y resistente tejado marrón, rodeada por arbustos y flores hermosas en la parte del frente, y por cultivos de distintas clases de frutas y verduras en la parte trasera. Del lado izquierdo de la casa había una piscina muy espaciosa para relajarse, junto a ella había una mesa para comer al aire libre y una red de voleibol.

Faltaban escasos minutos para las nueve de la mañana y Ryder apenas se había levantado de la cama para ir a desayunar, bajó de las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la cocina donde lo estaban esperando.

-Buenos días mamá, buenos días papá, y… buenos días Klay -Dijo Ryder con mucha alegría, pero sorprendido por ver a Klay tan temprano en su casa, últimamente llegaba al mediodía o a la hora de la comida.

-Buenos días Ryder -Dijeron las tres personas de la misma forma que el niño.

-¿Por qué Klay está aquí? -Preguntó Ryder tomando asiento y viendo en la mesa su desayuno que eran panqueques y un buen vaso de jugo de naranja recién exprimido -¿Ocurrio algo malo?

-Claro que no Ryder, es sólo que tenemos que hablar sobre un asunto serio -Dijo la madre de Ryder que le estaba sirviendo a los demás el desayuno y finalmente tomó asiento.

-Entonces algo malo está por pasar, ¿cierto? -Dijo con un poco de sarcasmo.

-¿Que? No, no pienses en eso, nada malo le pasara a nadie. Es sólo un asunto de la patrulla -Dijo el papá de Ryder al tomar un gran trago de jugo.

Los padres de Ryder eran dos personas muy buenas, generosas, pero sobretodo inteligentes, aprovechando esto último para tener una muy reconocida empresa que constantemente sacaba a luz un nuevo avance tecnológico que ayudaría al mundo, resultando como una de las empresas más ricas del mundo generando grandes cifras de dinero que anualmente aumentaban. Ryder resulto ser más parecido a su padre, Dean, hederando su rostro y color de cabello, de su madre, Hailee, heredó sus ojos y una gran cantidad de cualidades y valores.

-El asunto es que Klay vino temprano para decirnos algo que tal vez… no te vaya a gustar -Dijo Hailee un poco nerviosa. El rostro de Ryder perdió esa linda sonrisa y bajo la mirada desilusionado.

-Adelante, diganlo -Dijo cortando cada panqueque en pequeños trozos sin comerlo.

-Pues… ya sabes que nos graduamos juntos de la preparatoria, ahora hay que subir un escalón muy grande, el de la universidad -Dijo Klay muy nervioso de lo que diría Ryder.

Todos sabemos que Ryder es un genio, con tan solo ocho años ya se había graduado de la preparatoria, Klay lo hizo a la edad de doce años, lo cual también era admirable. Ryder decidió no ir a la universidad, al menos no hasta que se sintiera con la edad necesaria, después de todo ya sabía muchas cosas de física,ingeniería y en especial sobre robótica, por lo que sus padres estuvieron de acuerdo con su decisión. Los padres de Klay eran diferentes, ellos querían que su hijo fuera a la universidad para que fuera un gran profesionista, por lo que ese año iría si o si a la universidad.

-¿Y eso qué? ¿no puedes ir a la universidad y estar a cargo de la patrulla? -Preguntó Ryder tratando de no manifestar su molestia.

-Lo siento, pero si ya de por si tenía algunos problemas en la preparatoria, ahora imagínate en la universidad, además… será en un lugar muy lejos -Respondio Klay viendo como poco a poco su amigo perdía la ilusión.

-¿Que? Pero si a treinta minutos en auto hay una, no puedes hacerme esto, creí que no nos íbamos a separar -Dijo Ryder triste.

-Creeme, yo no elegiría esto, pero mis padres ya están en San Francisco, y la universidad ahí no está nada mal. Antes de que estés más molesto conmigo, tengo que hablar del motivo por el que vine ten temprano, a decirte que tu seas el nuevo líder de la patrulla.

El pequeño Ryder ahora estaba más confundido que hace unos segundos, y ciertamente un poco más emocionado, aunque eso no se notaba.

-¿Yo? Pero tengo ocho años -Dijo Ryder empezando a creer que su vida se desmoronaba, que perdería al único amigo que tenía.

-Yo inicie a los nueve, además la patrulla es un proyecto que crearon tus padres, sería grandioso que su hijo fuera el encargado -Los padres de Ryder sólo asintieron al comentario de Klay -Tu siempre has estado en los entrenamientos y has observado algunas de nuestras misiones, se que tu serás un mejor líder, ya eres más listo que yo, con un poco de trabajo y esfuerzo me vas a superar en esto también. Vamos Ryder, no lo hagas por mi, hazlo por tus padres.

Ryder dió un largo suspiro y dijo: -Creo que podría hacerlo, sólo me gustaría disfrutar el verano a tu lado antes de que te vayas, porque definitivamente no será lo mismo si tu no estás.

Klay y los padres de Ryder se sintieron profundamente aliviados.

-Desde luego, siempre voy a estar disponible para ti, amigo -Dijo Klay con una gran sonrisa, Ryder le devolvió la sonrisa.

En el resto del desayuno Ryder le hacía varias preguntas a Klay, tocando en la mayoría el tema de la patrulla. Klay le respondió cada una con perfecto detalle y le mencionó que tenía una gran sorpresa para el pero que llegaría al atardecer, así que durante todo el día Ryder estuvo molestando para que le dieran una pista pero no consiguió ninguna.

Ya en el atardecer, Klay fue junto a Ryder a la estación de trenes para ver la tan esperada sorpresa.

-¿Por que venimos a la estación de trenes? -Preguntó Ryder.

-Aqui es donde estará la sorpresa, sólo espera un par de minutos.

Después de esperar casi dos horas en tiempo de Ryder llegó un tren, de él bajaron dos cachorros: un pastor alemán y un dálmata.

-Hola, estamos buscando a Ryder -Dijo el pastor alemán. Ryder salto de emoción por la gran sorpresa que le hizo Klay, el siempre había querido entrenar por si solo a un cachorro.

-Entonces… ¿lo conocen? -Preguntó el dálmata ignorando la alegría del niño castaño.

-Es él, solo que esta muy emocionado por conocerlos -Respondio Klay deteniendo a Ryder de su celebración.

-Jeje bien, hola Ryder, yo soy Marshall y mi amigo es Chase, es un gusto conocerte -Dijo extendiendo su pata.

-Hola Marshall, hola Chase, el gusto es totalmente mío -Dijo muy feliz el chico estrechando las patas de ambos cachorros.

-Muy bien, si no es mucho pedir, nos gustaría descansar un poco, el viaje muy largo -Dijo Chase.

-Por supuesto, vamos a mi casa -Dijo Klay tomando el equipaje de los cachorros.

En ese entonces la patrulla no tenía un cuartel, a Klay le parecía innecesario tener uno pues entrenaban en lugares públicos y a pesar de eso eran muy eficientes. Así que los cachorros se quedaban en casa de Klay, que estaba en un terreno muy amplio donde los cachorros tenían mucha libertad.

-Aqui es donde se quedarán, espero que les guste -Dijo Klay señalando sus dos casitas para cachorro, los dos canes se acostaron para sentirse a gusto en su nuevo hogar.

Ryder confundido buscaba por todas partes pero no encontraba lo que deseaba encontrar.

-¿Y los otros? -Preguntó preocupado Ryder.

-Estan ayudando a la alcaldesa con los preparativos del carnaval de verano, si pasara algo ya hubieran llamado -Dijo Klay sacando de dudas a Ryder -No te preocupes ellos pueden cuidarse solos, por eso les confíe esa misión. ¿Que tal si vamos a tu casa? Ahí podrás relajarte.

El sol finalmente se ocultó declarando el inicio de la noche en Bahía Aventura. Ryder, Klay, Chase y Marshall estaban en casa de Ryder divirtiéndose en la piscina, pero el niño castaño no lo hacía del todo pues seguía muy preocupado, todavía no era oficialmente el líder de la patrulla y ya su mente estaba muy preocupada.

-Klay, ¿sabes si los cachorros ya acabaron de preparar el carnaval? -Preguntó.

-Me imagino que ya, dejame llamarlos para que vengan y así dejes de estar tan tenso -Dijo Klay saliendo de la piscina y tomó su celular para llamar a todos, pero no contestaban, ninguno.

-Que extraño, iré a ver qué sucede -Dijo con mucha preocupación.

Primero fue a ver donde estaban arreglando todo para el carnaval y no encontró a nadie, pero todo ya estaba instalado y listo para que se lleve a cabo el carnaval.

-Mmm, creo que ya regresaron a casa -Pensó y se dirigió a su casa.

Cuando llegó encendió las luces y vio que su casa estaba hecha un desastre, habían muchas cosas rotas en el suelo, algunos muebles golpeados y fuera de lugar, todo andaba muy mal. Entonces saca su teléfono y le marco a Ryder, pero antes de hablar algo lo golpea en la cabeza y cae inconsciente.

-Hola Klay, ¿que pasa?... ¿Klay?... ¿Klay?... ¿estas ahí? -Decia Ryder pero Klay no respondía, después la llamada se cortó, trato de llamarle de nuevo pero era mandado a buzón.

-Que extraño, está empezando a preocuparme -Dijo Ryder nervioso.

-¿Crees que le ocurrió algo? Podemos ayudarte a buscar -Dijo Chase saliendo de la piscina, Marshall también.

-Si, así empezariamos bien como miembros de la patrulla -Agrego Marshall.

-Esta bien, si ustedes están dispuestos… hagámoslo -Dijo Ryder con decidido a encontrar a su amigo.

Chase con bastante rapidez detectó el olor de Klay y guió a todos hasta donde estaría el chico, pasando por donde el había pasado. Unos minutos después llegaron a casa de Klay.

-Buen trabajo Chase -Dijo Ryder acariciando la cabeza del pastor alemán. Estaba a punto de entrar pero fue detenido por ambos cachorros -¿que ocurre cachorros?

-No entres ahí, no sabemos si hay alguien más adentro, quizá alguien malo -Dijo Marshall con seguridad.

-Pero si no entramos puede que lastimen a Klay, y no puedo permitir eso -A pesar de los intentos de los cachorros para que no abra la puerta, Ryder terminó abriendola. No había nadie para fortuna de los cachorros, pero el niño no lo veía de esa forma, pues contempló todo el desastre que había.

-Miren esto -Dijo Ryder observando una pequeña mancha en el piso, de un color muy familiar.

-Definitivamente es sangre -Dijo Chase al acercar su nariz a la mancha.

-Significa que hay alguien más en la casa y no viene a hacer amigos -Dijo Marshall.

-Chase, concéntrate y usa tu olfato para saber dónde está Klay, el agresor debe estar junto a él -Ordenó Ryder y Chase de inmediato empezo a trabajar su nariz.

-Segundo piso, lo percibo muy cerca así que debe estar en el pasillo justo al subir las escaleras -Dijo Chase.

-Tengo un plan, pero es probable que no funcione -Dijo Marshall.

-No importa, cualquier cosa ayuda, la intensión es ser rápidos -Dijo Ryder.

Justamente en el segundo piso estaba Klay, atado en una silla y amordazado, con algunos rasguños en la cara, la sangre que salía de su boca era absorbida por la mordaza.

-Te lo preguntaré otra vez: ¿donde demonios está la bomba? -Dijo un hombre furioso quitándole la mordaza a Klay.

-Y yo te preguntaré de nuevo: ¿donde están mis cachorros? -Dijo Klay con poca fuerza.

-Ya me hartaste niño.

El hombre había elevado su puño lo más alto posible para dejarlo caer justo en la cara del chico, pero el timbre lo salva.

-Tienes suerte.

El tipo bajo para ver quien era, pero se topó en el camino con Ryder quien lo atacó con una botella rota en el cuello, causándole una cortada que terminó matandolo.

-Wow, ¿que acabo de hacer? -Pensó Ryder mirando sus manos, que según él eran las manos de un asesino.

Sin pensarlo subió a toda prisa por las escaleras y empezó a abrir puertas al azar hasta encontrar a Klay, después de unos intentos lo encuentra y lo desata dándole un abrazo con todas sus fuerzas.

-No tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba por ti -Dijo Ryder dejando caer varias lágrimas sobre Klay.

-Gracias, hermano -Dijo Klay igual llorando.

-Mirate, estas muy golpeado -Dijo Ryder tocando con delicadeza las heridas de su amigo.

-Descuida, en unos días estaré bien, sólo no digas ninguna palabra sobre esto a mis padres. Dime… ¿tu hiciste esto?

-No estuve sólo, Chase y Marshall me ayudaron -Dijo Ryder notando que sus cachorros habían llegado.

-Super, lograron su primera misión -Dijo Klay con mucha felicidad -Estoy orgulloso de ustedes.

-Tengo que preguntar: ¿tienes idea de dónde están los demás cachorros? -Preguntó Ryder esperando una respuesta positiva.

-No, me temo están perdidos -Dijo Klay rompiendo en llanto, Ryder nuevamente lo abraza.

-Los encontraremos, te lo prometo.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Hola, perdón por el retraso pero el semestre está acabando y se me han juntado muchas cosas. He escrito este capítulo como tres veces y esta es la version más "rara", pero fue la que me gustó y espero que a ustedes tambien. Disfrútenlo.**

-Ahh está bien, hagámoslo -Suspiró Klay de la cama con el cuerpo adolorido, sin embargo tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por seguir y seguir con su plan. Introdujo varios objetos en una mochila y se marchó de su casa con rumbo al bosque, el clima estaba perfecto considerando que era de madrugada, no hacía frío ni calor, el cielo estaba despejado y el viento soplaba en la misma dirección a la que Klay caminaba.

Después de haber recorrido un par de kilómetros y haber ignorado varios aviso de peligro se detuvo en un punto donde estaba un cabaña descuidada, entró y sintió un terrible olor que lo hizo retroceder, pero se reincorporó y activó un mecanismo para abrir una compuerta en el piso, bajo por una escalera completamente vertical, al terminar de descender contempló todas las instalaciones del recinto secreto que siempre le ha gustado visitar, originalmente era un laboratorio utilizado por una banda de delincuentes que cocinaban estupefacientes, pero la policía con la ayuda de la patrulla los detuvieron antes de expandirse. Ahora era una especie de cuartel de la Paw Patrol donde sólo se trataría asuntos de gran importancia, y este era uno de ellos.

-Vaya, hasta que se te ocurre venir, por un momento pensé que tendríamos que ir por ti -Le dijo una cachorra de pastor suizo blanco a Klay, ella era la cachorra policía y líder.

-Calla July, ¿no ves que el pobre está herido? -Dijo una cachorra de dálmata llamada Phoebe que corrió para atender a Klay -Toma asiento, te ves fatal, ¿que pasó?

-La madrina ya sabe... ¡ay! … que tenemos su bomba… ¡ay! -Respondio Klay exclamando cuando un trozo de algodón con agua oxigenada tacaba su rostro.

La madrina no es nadie más que Alessia, líder de la banda proveedora de drogas. La policía atrapó o abatió a la mayoría de su gente y por eso buscaba venganza al colocar una bomba donde se llevaría a cabo el festival de verano en Bahía Aventura, por eso Klay les ordenó a los cachorros tener mucho cuidado al hacer una misión. No esperaba que su plan saliera bien tan pronto pero así fue.

-¿Que vamos a hacer? -Preguntó Shawn, el mecánico del equipo, un cachorro de border collie color blanco y café, siendo el menor del grupo era el que más nervioso y temeroso estaba.

-¿Sabes algo de esa bomba, Shawn? -Preguntó Klay.

-Puede destruir cualquier cosa en un radio de cien metros, sin embargo he observado que si la intentamos desmantelar se activará el cronómetro… o peor.

-Entonces… me temo que tendremos que usarla -Dijo Klay sorprendiendo a todos los cachorros que empezaron a intercambiar comentarios.

-No puedes hacer eso, está en contra de lo que haría un Paw Patrol -Dijo July.

-Si, es una idea absurda, en cualquier lugar donde la detones podría causar una alerta terrorista y nos traería serios problemas -Dijo Bucky, el cachorro constructor.

-Podemos ser delincuentes si hacemos eso -Dijo una terrier blanca llamada Nelly, quien es la cachorra voladora.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es una idea terrible pero si no lo hacemos tarde o temprano esos delincuentes nos la quitaran de nuestras manos y la detonaran en alguna parte de la ciudad provocando verdaderos problemas, créanme que no quiero hacerlo pero tenemos que.

Los cachorros no respondieron nada y asintieron con la cabeza un poco inseguros, pero aceptando que Klay tenía razón, si no lo hacían ellos lo iban a hacer personas con malas intenciones.

-De acuerdo, ¿pero dónde será la explosión? -Dijo Dante, el cachorro de rescate acuático, resultado de una cruza entre un labrador y un pastor belga.

-Eso lo dejaremos pendiente, por el momento hay que estar alerta con esos delincuentes, si necesitan algo llamen de inmediato, tengo que regresar antes de que me descubran -Dijo Klay y subió las escaleras, salió de la cabaña y se dispuso a volver a casa, pero un ruido proveniente de los arbustos hicieron que el joven sacara un arma con silenciador sin tener miedo de usarla.

-Tranquilo, soy yo -Salio Chase de los arbustos.

-¿Chase? ¿Que haces aquí? -Dijo Klay un poco alterado por el susto que le habían causado.

-Viendo donde estabas y que hacías, al parecer estás bien pero nos ocultabas algo, principalmente a Ryder -Dijo Chase entrando en modo policía, Klay empezó a sudar y a sentir mucho calor.

-¿De qué hablas? -Preguntó nervioso por la mirada del pastor alemán.

-No trates de engañarme, los cachorros no están perdidos y piensas junto a ellos cometer una tontería -Dijo Chase molesto.

-No es una tontería, si no la detonamos nosotros habrá gente que la usará para causarle daño a civiles inocentes -Dijo Klay también molesto.

-¿En serio te creíste esa de que la bomba no se puede desmantelar? Todas se pueden desmantelar, TODAS, quien haya dicho eso es un cabeza hueca, o tal vez ya lo sabe pero no quiere decirlo.

-¿Insinuas que en mi equipo hay un traidor? -Preguntó Klay con gran rabia.

-Tomalo como quieras, pero cuando veas tu error no habrá oportunidad de repararlo y te arrepentirás por no escucharme. Ya veremos si Ryder se pone feliz al escuchar esto.

-Ninguna palabra de esto a Ryder.

-¿O qué? ¿Vas a matarme?

-Creo que no tengo otra opción…

Chase abrió totalmente sus ojos y su cuerpo empezó a temblar cuando Klay saca nuevamente su arma para apuntarle, jala el gatillo y…

-AAAAAAAHHH -Gritó Chase aterrorizado, pero se dió cuenta de que sólo era un sueño, uno que pareció muy real.

-¿Qué sucede? -Preguntó Marshall preocupado al ver como Chase respiraba agitadamente hasta quedar con poco aire.

-Tuve una pesadilla… debemos detener a Klay, ¡pronto! -Exclamó Chase y corrió hacia el bosque, deteniendose cerca de la cabaña donde había sido asesinado en su sueño. Marshall lo siguió a toda velocidad.

-Explicame bien, ¿por qué tenemos que detener a Klay? Es un buen chico -Preguntó Marshall confundido y agotado.

-Eso es lo que quiere que creas, va a causar una catástrofe con una bomba, pero el verdadero villano es un tal Shawn -Respondio Chase entrando a la cabaña para revelar la entrada al cuartel secreto, bajo junto a Marshall pero no miraron a nadie.

-¿Estas seguro que no comiste ningún hongo extraño o algo así? -Preguntó Marshall.

-No lo entiendo, aquí deberían estar -Chase siguió buscando por el cuartel y por fin logro encontrar señal de vida, de hecho encontró a cierto cachorro color blanco y café que estaba buscando pero no sabía que era él.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos? -Preguntó el cachorro dejando un lado algunas cosas que reparaba.

-Si, ¿sabes dónde está Shawn? -Preguntó Chase.

-Lo estás viendo -Dijo el cachorro, pero se arrepintió al sentir a Chase encima de él con una miraba asesina y mostrando sus atemorizantes dientes.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¡Yo no hice nada! -Exclamó Shawn a punto de llorar por el terror.

-¿Por qué le mentiste a Klay diciendo que la bomba no se puede desmantelar? -Preguntó Chase haciendo un puño con su pata listo para impactar contra el rostro de Shawn.

-¿Bomba? ¿De que hablas? -Dijo Shawn y recibió un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-No tengo todo el tiempo, tienes un strike -Dijo Chase listo para dar el siguiente golpe si era necesario.

-No tengo idea de que hablas, por favor ¡sueltame! -Exclamo Shawn y recibió nuevamente un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Dos strikes! No me hagas llegar al tercero -Dijo ferozmente Chase, definitivamente el siguiente golpe iba a ser brutal.

-¡Está bien, está bien! Lo admito, la bomba si se puede desmantelar, lo dije porque la madrina prometió que no me iba a matar, lo tiene todo planeado, además ese artefacto no es una bomba, libera fuertes descargas que dejará paralizados a cualquiera en un rango se cien metros, por favor ya no me golpees -Dijo llorando Shawn.

-¿Y dónde están Klay y los cachorros?

-Estan llendo a la mansión de la madrina, al sur, ahí es donde Klay planea detonar la bomba, si todo sale acorde al plan de la madrina todos morirán.

-¡Eres un asco! Te mataría pero hay cosas más importantes que hacer -Dijo Chase subiendo junto a Marshall, quien estaba sin habla por algo que jamás había visto.

-Eso fue… brutal -Dijo Marshall al salir de la cabaña -No creí que harías algo así.

-Me verás hacerlo varias veces -Dijo Chase -Tenemos que ir pronto a esa mansión.

Ambos cachorros se fueron lo más rápido posible para detener a Klay, tras unos minutos corriendo, algo en el cielo que dejaba una estela color rojo los detuvo.

-Wow, un cometa -Dijo Marshall asombrado.

Sin embargo, el objeto se hacía más visible conforme avanzaba, era algo alargado de metal color gris y rojo que giraba como un balón de futbol americano.

-Eso no es un cometa -Dijo Chase con un mal presentimiento que se volvió realidad en cuestión de segundos, pues era un misil que impacto en la cabaña, causando un gran estruendo -Cielos, hasta me arrepiento de no haber matado a ese Shawn.

-Creo que así sufrió menos -Dijo Marshall viendo como su inocencia lo engaño estrepitosamente.

Los cachorros continuaron tratando de olvidar esa horrible escena. Afortunadamente llegaron a tiempo pues vieron como Klay y los cachorros apenas estaban preparando la bomba.

-¡Detenganse! -Exclamó Chase llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Chase? ¿Que haces aquí? -Preguntó Klay pero sólo recibió como respuesta un golpe del pastor alemán.

-¡Oye! ¿Y eso por qué? -Preguntó Klay un poco aturdido por el golpe.

-Eso te lo mereces por ser tan confiado. Shawn los ha engañado, sí, a todos, ahora está muerto y si activan la bomba ustedes también lo estarán -Respondio Chase -Si activan esa cosa todos estaremos paralizados y la madrina nos matará, por suerte llegamos antes que la usaran.

-Señor, creo que el pequeñín tiene razón, se acercan motoclistas armados, tendremos que retirarnos -Dijo July.

-¡Maldición! De acuerdo, tendremos que separarnos. July, tu irás con Chase; Phoebe con Dante; Nelly con Bucky; Marshall, tu vendrás conmigo -Ordenó Klay -Punto de encuentro: la alcaldía, nos vemos luego.

Entonces cada pareja se dirigía por un camino distinto, la cacería estaba apunto de comenzar.


	8. Capítulo 8

Lo primero que pasó por la mente del jovencito de doce años al ver como ese grupo de motociclistas venía directo a el y a sus cachorros fue lo peor, sentía que la muerte iba a tomarlos definitivamente.

A pesar de los ya años de experiencia que tenía como líder de la Paw Patrol seguía muy incómodo a la hora de encarar un problema tan delicado y con mucho peligro como el que estaba a punto de terminar, ese sería el día en elque perdería un gran miedo y daría un enorme salto pero enfrentar lo que le tenga el futuro, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba hasta que Chase llegó a tiempo para mostrarle su error y así no culminar un plan que le dejaría resultados fatales. Se sentía triste, traicionado, no sólo por Shawn, el cachorro que adoptó con tanto cariño y le daba un poco más de todo que al resto, también por él mismo, escuchó primero su estúpido lado de odio que a su lado de líder.

-¿Ocurre algo? -Preguntó Marshall después de ver como una solitaria lágrima cruzaba la mejilla izquierda del niño y finalmente caía en una hoja del arbusto en el que se ocultaban, pues Klay decidió quedarse para observar si de verdad esos tipos en motocicletas se dirigían hacia ellos.

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? -Preguntó Klay al azar, se perdió en sus pensamientos y no se había dado cuenta.

-Sí, acabo de ver como una lágrima bajó por rostro, ¿que te deprime?

-No quiero irme dejando esto incompleto -Dijo Klay secando el rastro que dejó aquella lágrima.

-Aún queda mucho tiempo para que te vayas, estoy seguro de que lo lograremos tarde o temprano -Alentó Marshall.

-Tal vez, pero no quiero pasar todo el tiempo que me queda aquí tratando de detener a estos criminales, le prometí a Ryder que vamos a aprovechar hasta el último segundo estando juntos, no quiero decepcionarlo.

-Entiendo… -Marshall pensó por un instante y se le ocurrió algo, algo muy loco inclusive para Klay -Hay algo que podríamos hacer para acabar con tu tormento… un incendio.

-¿Un incendio? -Klay se sorprendió por la inusual propuesta de un bombero, pero después su lado malo se activó nuevamente con ferocidad -¿No crees que es muy arriesgado?

-Tu querías volar el lugar, un incendio es algo parecido solo que más lento, además podemos hacer que parezca un accidente, ¡vamos!

Klay se sorprendió aún más al oír la última oración del dálmata, le pareció escalofriante su singular forma de pensar.

-¡Espera! ¿Y los motociclistas? -Preguntó alarmado Klay al recordar el por qué estaba oculto en un arbusto.

-¡Cierto! Olvidé comentarte, pasaron unos minutos a toda velocidad, apenas y pude notarlos -Dijo Marshall.

-Cachorros -Dijo Klay usando tableta -Todos vayan con sus equipamientos de combate a la alcaldía AHORA, si necesitan abrir fuego no lo duden, cambio y fuera.

-¿Combate? -Preguntó Marshall nervioso.

-Así es Marshall, pero no te preocupes, tu vendrás conmigo para ponerle fin a la madrina.

Marshall no respondió nada, sólo siguió a Klay para llevar a cabo ese tan alocado plan B que propuso el dálmata.

Mientras tanto, July y Chase estaban corriendo en algún punto del bosque, ellos tomarían un camino por lo que tenían que apresurarse, ambos cachorros se mantuvieron en silencio pero listos por si algo los trataba de sorprender, terminaron sorprendidos, pero por la llamada de Klay.

-No hay tiempo que perder ¡Arf, arf! Jetpack -Ladro July activando un comando para que su mochila se transformara en un jetpack y su gorra permitiera la salida de un cristal al frente para cubrir sus ojos, Chase volteó pero antes que se diera cuenta ya estaba varias decenas de metros por encima del suelo, sorprendido y emocionado por la gran vista que tenía de todos los alrededores.

-¿Por qué no hiciste eso antes? -Preguntó Chase enojado por saber que corrió como tonto.

-No iba a dejar que esos canallas se enfrentaran con mis amigos -Respondió July con cierto deseo de haber luchado con alguno de esos tipos.

Un par de minutos después la cachorra policía aterrizó en la casa de Klay y llevó a Chase hacia un ascensor oculto, al ir subiendo July se equipó con su pup pack especial de combate mientras que Chase por primera vez se puso su uniforme de policía, ambos brillaban debido a la protección en todo el cuerpo que complementaba los uniformes.

-Te ves bien, Chase -Dijo July haciendo un chiflido que sonrojó a Chase.

-Jeje, gracias.

-Klay al principio dijo que usarías ese uniforme hasta que Ryder tomara el cargo de líder, pero creo que es tu oportunidad para ayudarnos, tiene ciertas mejoras respecto al normal como protección a balas y al fuego -Dijo July agregando al pup pack de Chase una pistola en cada costado, Chase se confundió por un momento -¿Tienes experiencia con alguna de éstas?

-Muy poca, ¿crees que sea necesaria un arma? -Preguntó Chase entrando en nervios, temiendo que en su primera misión deba utilizar un arma.

-No voy a mentirte Chase, puede que alguno de nosotros no salga de esto con vida, pero no te preocupes, te protegeré pase lo que pase, por lo que sí, es muy necesaria -Respondio July haciendo una seña para que la siguieran, Chase corrió hacia ella con muchas preguntas en la cabeza, pero sabía que concentrarse en la potencial amenaza era lo primordial.

-¡Chase, cuidado! -Exclamó July al ver a dos hombres armados frente a ella, Chase activó sus armas como reflejo e hirió a ambos, dejándole el trabajo más fácil a July quien dió los tiros de gracia para los desconocidos.

-¡Muy bien! Tienes talento, niño -Dijo July contenta por la buena reacción de Chase.

-Eso no fue mucho, tuvimos suerte de que no hayan reaccionado igual -Dijo Chase analizando que no hubieran más sorpresas alrededor.

-Al menos lo haces mejor que Klay, el no puede salir de la etapa de la mano temblorosa -Bromeo July a lo que Chase respondió con una risa extraña.

-¿Por qué esa risa?

-Me pareció muy raro que dijeras que a Klay le tiembla la mano cuando sostiene un arma porque… en un sueño me mato fríamente con una -Cuando Chase dijo eso July volteó levantando una ceja.

-¿Que?

-Si, de hecho gracias a ese sueño Marshall y yo los detuvimos antes de que activaran la supuesta bomba.

-Fascinante, y muy extraño -Dijo July frotando su barbilla -Bueno, dejando eso a un lado tenemos que trabajar.

Los cachorros policías se dirigieron a la patrulla de July, al abordarla Chase quedó asombrado.

-Linda -Dijo sintiendo como el motor hacia mover el vehículo.

-Si… ¿te gustaría probarla? -Preguntó July viendo el rostro emocionado de Chase.

-¿Yo? ¿Ahora? Pero… yo no…

-Seguro, después de todo algún día será toda tuya, sólo pisa el acelerador y evita los árboles, pan comido -Dijo July cambiando de asiento.

El pastor alemán respiró hondo y piso lentamente el acelerador, al ir avanzando se dejó llevar y ya iba a una buena velocidad.

-Bien, muy bien, ahora vamos a la alcaldía.

Al estar ambos cachorros muy concentrados en el camino no se dieron cuenta de un par de motocicletas que venían a toda velocidad, por lo que al girar la patrulla impactó contra las dos motos y sus conductores salieron volando finalmente cayendo en el pavimento y deslizándose varios metros.

-CIELOS, ¿QUE HICE? -Grito con pánico Chase.

-Tranquilízate Chase, todo estará bien, iré a ver cómo están -Dijo July frotando la pata de Chase, después bajo para ver a uno de los lesionados, pero al verlo de cerca gruñó fuerte y mostró una gran sonrisa. Luego miró al segundo accidentado y nuevamente sonrió aliviada.

-¿Por qué sonríes? ¿No viste lo que hice? -Preguntó Chase asustado.

-No te preocupes, ese par de tontos eran dos de los motociclistas que nos seguían -Respondio July calmando considerablemente a Chase, quien suspiro de alivio al saber que no era un civil inocente -Consideralos como tus dos primeras bajas.

Pero esas no eran las únicas motocicletas que pasaban cerca de ellos, se podían ver a unas cuadras de distancia tres de esos vehículos con mucha prisa, July corrió y abordo la patrulla para seguir a esas motos lo más pronto posible y evitar un potencial ataque.

Volviendo con Klay y Marshall, ya estaban dentro de la mansión de Alessia luego de aprovechar una distracción de la seguridad al ir a la parte trasera para cargar un par de camionetas con mercancía ilícita. Marshall fue a la cocina para iniciar el fuego lo más rapido que pudiera, mientras que Klay fue a buscar a la madrina para vengarse el mismo de ella, no tenía nada que perder según el, pues si no lograba acabar con ella se encargaría el fuego. Así que busco en todos los cuartos de la mansión, cada puerta era abierta con furia y odio arrasantes, finalmente la encontró, aunque no como el más quería pues aparecio de repente frente a él, de cerca parecía otra persona, una aparentemente inofensiva, encantadora, pero Klay ya sabía que era todo lo contrario.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -Preguntó Alessia cruzada de brazos, viendo a Klay como un simple niño insignificante que podría detener con una sola mano -¿No deberías estar cuidando a tus perritos?

Alessia siguió caminando con tranquilidad sin prestarle ninguna atención a Klay, quien empezó a enorgarse más, corrió hacia ella para embestirla pero terminó recibiendo un fuerte golpe de la mujer cayendo al suelo.

-No se que está pasando por tu cabeza para creer que puedes venir a mi casa y hacer lo que quieras, si quisiera podría aplastar tus huesos yo sola en este instante, será mejor que te vayas si aprecias tu vida.

Klay escupió un poco de sangre y saco de su bolsillo una pistola lista para ser utilizada, sin embargo, sus manos no lo ayudaban temblando inconsciente, jaló el gatillo y logro herir a Alessia en el hombro.

-Uuuuuy, date por muerto mocoso -Klay no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y Alessia se abalanzó sobre él haciendo que soltara su arma, logro levantarse y corrió lo más rápido que podía, pero Alessia era veloz y le pisaba los talones, varias veces la madrina estuvo a punto de poner sus manos encima de Klay pero en cada ocasión logro escabullirse, finalmente entró a un cuarto con la suficiente ventaja para cerrar la puerta.

Encendió la luz del cuarto y abrió completamente los ojos con algo de temor, entró al despacho de esa cruel mujer que lo perseguía. El cuarto estaba muy lindo, el color rojo dominaba el recinto, las cuatro paredes, el piso y hasta el techo estaban forrados de una hermosa alfombra de ese color, habían muchos cuadros con marcos dorados, dentro de ellos habían sólo partes de periódicos que narraban parte de sus mejores logros, pero hubo uno que llamo la atención la atención de Klay debido a la foto.

-No puede ser… ¿será posible? -Dijo para si mismo observando la foto con más atención -Sí, son los padres de Ryder… ¡y ella! ¿Pero que hacían juntos?

Klay ahora prestaba su atención en un mapa de toda Bahía Aventura, en el estaba marcada la ubicación de la supuesta bomba que ellos habían puesto, también estaban señaladas dos rutas, ambas se dirigían al mismo punto: la casa de Ryder. El chico empezó a sacar conclusiones y conforme pensaba el miedo se apoderaba de el como nunca antes.

-Oh no, ¿cómo pude ser tan estúpido? -Dijo terriblemente nervioso Klay, justo después escuchó fuertes ruidos provenientes de atrás, alguien golpeaba la puerta con demasiada fuerza, posiblemente tenía sus minutos contados.

-Cachorros, nuevo plan, todos vayan a casa de Ryder listos para abrir fuego, tengo un pésimo presentimiento...

 **Hola a todos, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo, debo mencionar que este es el penúltimo del flashback así que todavia faltan cosas por saberse.** **También me gustaria decir que gracias por esperar y me disculpo por la demora, últimamente he estado un poco bloqueado pero al parecer ya estoy saliendo de ese bloqueo. Hasta luego, saludos.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que actualice y me siento mal por eso, pero lo importante es que ya llegué. Cualquier duda o comentario será bien recibido, espero que lo disfruten.**

Aquella puerta de madera fina no podía resistir para siempre los golpes de Alessia, quien no cesaba ni siquiera al sentir como en sus manos se acumulaban pequeñas heridas que poco a poco se expandieron hasta ser muy notorias. Dentro de la habitación Klay no podía razonar un buen plan para hacerle frente a semejante amenaza, dando vueltas por el cuarto en búsqueda de algún objeto que le podría servir de ayuda, pero curiosamente en el recinto favorito de una despiadada criminal no había nada para provocar laatimar.

Después de unos dolorosos minutos la puerta finalmente fue derrumbada y Alessia pudo observar a su nueva víctima, cazarla era como un simple paseo en el parque y eso le causaba felicidad pero también cierta decepción ya que se trataba del líder de un reconocido equipo de rescatistas.

-No hay forma de escapar niño -Dijo Alessia apretando sus heridos y desgastados puños a pesar del dolor que le provocaba -Ven a mi y quizá te convierta en un verdadero hombre.

-De ninguna manera, prefiero morir que ser un criminal -Dijo Klay también presionando sus puños, pero con verdadero odio.

-Eres realmente un niño estúpido, ¿en serio crees que tú y tus perritos pueden detenerme? En este momento ya deben estar mordiendo el polvo rogando para que no los maten, todo gracias a ti y tu obsesión de meterte en lo que no te importa, no eres más que un fracaso de un ambicioso proyecto que buscaba proteger a este tonto pueblo.

Eso que dijo Alessia fue algo hipotético, un simple intento de amenaza para presionar a Klay, y a pesar de que él lo sabía no pudo evitar imaginar a sus cachorros derrotados, dando sus últimos suspiros antes de recibir el tiro de gracia o escenarios peores, todo por meterse en un asunto mayor, en algo que debió ser atendido por sujetos más preparados, eso es lo que pensaba Klay haciéndose responsable de toda lo ocurrido. Complacida estaba Alessia al ver a un Klay nervioso y sin escapatoria, extendió su mano esperando que el chico la tomara en señal de rendición.

-No, nada de lo que dices es cierto, no se cual es tu problema con los papás de Ryder pero sé que ellos me eligieron como líder de los Paw Patrol porque reconocen mis capacidades, ellos confían en mi y no los voy a defraudar, protegeré a toda Bahía Aventura de tí, no importa si pierdo mi vida en el camino -Dijo Klay con mucho valor, aunque en el fondo seguía con preocupación -"Solo tengo que hacer tiempo y entretenerla lo suficiente" -Pensó.

-Te demostraré que estás muy equivocado, voy a obligarte a pedir misericordia de rodillas en un instante.

-No me daré por vencido fácilmente, si quieres acabar conmigo tendrás que pelear -Dijo colocándose en posición defensiva.

-Es exactamente lo que quiero, cuando termine contigo obligare a tus apreciados cachorros a merendar tus huesos.

Klay sintió un ligero escalofrío al imaginar en su mente lo último dicho por Alessia, un momento después se concentró en lo que tenía en frente, a una loca con sed de venganza y ansias por arrancar sus entrañas, en realidad las posibilidades de salir victorioso de un duelo con ella eran nulas. El chico se volvió a colocar en posición defensiva listo para evadir los golpes de Alessia, ésta corrio hacia él mostrando sus puños, lanzó un poderoso golpe que fue contenido por Klay al colocar ambos brazos frente a su cara, después siguió intentando conectar algún golpe bueno pero el chico se resistía con su buena velocidad de reacción. El plan de Klay era bastante bueno, tanto como para pensar que ya acariciaba la victoria a faltaba de que en algún momento su contrincante estuviera exhausta y así tomar su turno para atacar, sin embargo el chico no contaba con la sorprendente resistencia de Alessia quien a pesar de las heridas seguía castigando la defensa de Klay, al final fue él quien termino mordiendo el suelo gracias a un poderoso gancho de la mujer.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Es todo lo que puedes resistir? -Preguntó Alessia orgullosa presumiendo un rostro lleno de satisfacción. Prosiguió a dar golpes directo al rostro de Klay, luego fue y tomó un fragmento de la puerta rota y caminó hacia el cansado y adolorido chico incapaz de ponerse de pie.

-ESPERA -Gritó Klay en un intento desesperado para hacer tiempo y culminar su plan. Alessia se detuvo esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? No me digas que te haz rendido -Dijo la mujer esperando una sola respuesta.

-Así es, he perdido, no se en que estaba pensando -Dijo Klay con lágrimas en los ojos. Alessia por ningún motivo se iba a creer el pequeño teatro del chico, así que empuño el fragmento de madera mostrando las afiladas puntas que estaban por desgarrar la piel de Klay y por último hacer puré su corazón. Ahora las lágrimas de Klay eran completamente reales, tenía mucho miedo y empezó a rezarle a todos los dioses posibles para que alguien lo salvara.

Pero, por increíble que parezca, el salvador de Klay había llegado, cierto cachorro de dálmata apareció detrás de ambos humanos feliz de haber cumplido con su parte del trabajo y ahora poder ayudar a su amigo. Corrió a toda velocidad y embistió con fuerza a Alessia, quedando sorprendida por ver al nuevo cachorro de los Paw Patrol.

-Marshall!!! -Exclamó Klay, se puso de pie y abrazó al dálmata.

-¿Qué? ¿Eso también fue fingido? -Preguntó Alessia, recibiendo como respuesta un guiño de Klay, provocando su enojo.

-Hay que irnos, este lugar se caerá en cualquier momento -Dijo Marshall y junto a su líder se echaron a la fuja. Alessia intentó alcanzarlos pero el suelo empezó a romperse, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya estaba rodeada por el incendio provocado por el valiente y habilidoso dálmata.

-Jajaja -Rió Alessia -Nada mal niño, tu también Marshall, pero esto no se quedará así, regresaré cuando menos se lo esperen y desearán haber muerto está noche -Dijo viendo como todo su imperio se consumía por el fuego.

-Wow! Eso fue sin duda algo asombroso -Preguntó Rocky emocionado por la historia de Klay.

-Si, lo hiciste genial -Añade Rubble.

-No tenía idea que Ryder fuera tan valiente a su corta edad -Dijo Everest.

-Yes, that was amazing! -Dijo Tracker.

-Si si, todo eso estuvo muy bueno pero... ¿qué pasó con los demás? ¿Dónde están los papás de Ryder? ¿Por qué la tal Alessia no está muerta? -Preguntó Zuma llamano la atención de todos los presentes, cambiando su emoción por intriga y confusión.

-Muy cierto... -Dijo Rocky.

Todos observaban a Klay, con tantas miradas sobre él comenzó a sudar un poco y frotó suavemente su nuca.

-Yo... no lo sé -Dijo Klay apenado por no dar una respuesta convincente, pero realmente no podía una.

-¿No lo sabes? ¿Entonces cómo podemos confiar en ti? De seguro eres alguien que busca sacarnos algo -Dijo Zuma molesto y levantándose de su asiento.

-DETENTE -Dijo Marshall con un tono demasiado elevado, mirando a Zuma con molestia -Yo estuve ahí y se los puedo confirmar, todo eso pasó, sin embargo no sabemos nada de lo que sucedió en la antigua casa de Ryder, sólo Chase y el mismo Ryder lo saben.

Zuma dudó un poco pero al final volvió a tomar su asiento con calma.

-Miren... lamento mucho haber causado todo esto, ustedes no merecen vivir nada de lo que está pasando... -Dijo Klay, se paró y caminó hacia la salida bajndo la mirada.

-Klay... -Dijo Marshall.

-Dejalo Marshall, necesita desahogarse un poco -Dijo Rocky deteniendo al dálmata.

-Supongo que tienes razón -Dijo Marshall preocupado.

-Ahhh no vale la pena, es un cobarde -Dijo Zuma.

-No permitiré que hables así de él -Dijo Marshall acercándose a Zuma enojado.

-Aceptalo, ya está muy grandecito como para ponerse así, dudo que él fue el jefe fundador.

-Si no fuera por él no estarías aquí, aún estarías en las calles rogando por alimento, o muerto en el mejor de los casos -Dijo Marshall y todo el mundo quedó sorprendido, Zuma intento decir algo pero no logro recolectar un mejor comentario entonces decidió salir también salir del cuartel.

-¿No crees que dijiste de más? -Preguntó Skye mirando mal a Marshall.

-No -Respondió sin ninguna emoción Marshall, lentamente caminó hacia el ascensor y subió, su rostro reflejaba que ha cambiado.

-¿Qué fue eso? -Dijo Everest preocupada por el reciente conflicto entre Marshall y Zuma.

-Esto se está tornando feo -Dijo Skye mirando la puerta principal del cuartel.

-Chase, esto es demasiado difícil -Dijo Marshall.

-No te preocupes, creo que hiciste lo correcto, a pesar de que no confíe mucho en Klay se merece una oportunidad, estaba claro que alguien no iba a estar de acuerdo -Dijo Chase tomando la pata de Marshall -Ser el que está a mandó no es sencillo, tienes que ser fuerte, no dejarte vencer por lo que digan los demás, pues pronto se darán cuenta del por que tú eres el indicado. Además, recuerda que yo también tuve cierto problema con Zuma al principio, es un rebelde pero cuando te entiendes con él resulta ser un gran compañero, ya verás que caerá, sólo ten un poco de paciencia amigo.

-Gracias Chase, no se lo que haría sin tí -Sonrió Marshall y caminó de regreso al ascensor.

-Antes de que te vayas...

-¿Sí? -Preguntó Marshall.

-Habla con Klay, pero no le hables suave, sé duro, tienes que hacer que reaccione, recuérdale lo buen líder que era.

-¿Lo buen líder que era? Pero si tú siempre desaprobabas su form...

-Solo dile eso, y que ni se te ocurra decirle lo que acabo de decir -Dijo Chase a manera de amenaza.

-Ok jeje -Rió Marshall y se dirigió al elevador.

Pasó un par de horas y Marshall por fin decidió ir a hablar con Klay, él estaba sentado al pie del árbol ubicado cerca del acantilado, miraba el atardecer con los ojos ligeramente húmedos, se logró escuchar un largo suspiro del joven, reflejando una gran tristeza.

-Hola Klay -Saludó Marshall -¿Puedo?

-Hola Marshall, claro que puedes -Dijo Klay con una voz débil pero notandose el ánimo al ver a su único amigo cachorro, manteniendo su vista fija en el atardecer.

-Es un atardecer muy lindo.

-Lo es -Dijo Klay derramando una lágrima, Marshall empieza a sentirse triste, pero sonríe y pone su para derecha sobre el hombro de Klay.

-Que buenos tiempos -Dijo el dálmata recordando los días que pasaron juntos, fueron contados pero muy buenos. Klay sólo suspiró lo que provocó un ligero enojo del dálmata.

-Oh vamos -Dice Marshall frunciendo el ceño -¿En serio vas a estar así todo el día? ¿Dónde quedó ese Klay que siempre daba una sonrisa, el que siempre ofrecía su ayuda, el que no le da la espalda a nadie? ¿Donde? -Preguntó Marshall, aumentando el tono y conteniendo varias lágrimas.

-El murió hace mucho tiempo -Respondió Klay cerrando los ojos.

-No me vengas con esas tonterías, tu eres UN HOMBRE, no puedes darte el lujo de lloriquear por cualquier cosa, en este momento eres de nuevo el líder de la Paw Patrol, sé que todavía vive en ti el Klay que conocí, el que admiré, el que me dio una nueva oportunidad trayendome aquí -Dijo Marshall al borde del llanto, era cuestión de tiempo para que el dálmata perdiera el control. No recibió respuesta.

Escondido entre los arbustos estaba Rocky escuchando las palabras de Marshall, quería ayudarlo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo, así que esperó.

-Por favor, no puedes hacerme esto, te necesito, Ryder te necesita, hasta Chase te necesita, eres el único que puede manejar esto... por favor no me dejes... no quiero perderte... KLAY!!!

Marshall no pudo resistir más y empezó a llorar en el hombro de Klay, él no reaccionó de ninguna forma pues se quedó estático y con la mirada perdida, Marshall inconscientemente rasguñó la espalda y el pecho del joven, provocandole un ligero quejido de dolor.

-Detente Marshall -Dijo Klay.

-No, no lo haré hasta que reacciones -Dijo Marshall entre sollozos y continuó haciendo cortes pequeños en la piel de Klay.

-Auch -Se quejó el joven -Es muy lindo lo que tratas de hacer por mí Marshall. Gracias por confiar en alguien como yo.

-¿Entonces si nos vas a ayudar? -Preguntó Rocky de sorpresa. El chico rió por un momento.

-Por supuesto, lo lograremos cueste lo que cueste.

Rocky, Marshall y Klay se dieron un afectuoso abrazo mientras miraban como el sol se escondía en el horizonte, dando inicio a una fría y extraña noche...


End file.
